Mariage, convives et contraintes
by LynnNashina
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, un mariage, des amis, des souvenirs, un ex qui débarque, des règlements de comptes, une rupture ... en bref, une bonne journée de m*rde ! Ou comment un simple mariage peu prendre des proportions démesurées en à peine quelques heures
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir =)

C'est avec une grande joie que je vous offre aujourd'hui cette nouvelle fiction sortit tout droit de mon petit cerveau bien souvent en mal d'inspiration, « Mariage, convives et contraintes ». Cette histoire n'est toujours pas terminée pour l'instant, alors j'ai décidée de la couper en (normalement) quatre parties, espacés d'une semaine à chaque post (« normalement » aussi, j'essaierai de poster tous les mercredis =)).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes et, comme d'habitude, si vous avez une quelconque remarque à me faire, n'hésitez pas =)

Bonne lecture =)

Titre : Mariage, convives et contraintes

Auteur : Lynn Nanashi

Genre : Yaoi, Univers Alternatif.

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M (pour présence de lemon par la suite)

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas le genre de personne qui croyait à la magie, à l'occultisme, à la divination ou toutes autres choses inexpliquées de ce monde. Il ne s'y était jamais réellement intéressé, trouvant tout cela dénué de sens et sans aucun intérêt. Se consacrer à ce genre de pratique était pour lui une façon de faire un immense bon en arrière dans l'évolution humaine. Franchement, à notre époque, avec les progrès scientifiques, qui irait encore s'amuser à prier un Dieu quelconque pour se soigner ou à voir son avenir grâce aux formes des lignes de la main ? Non, Sasuke n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de pratique. C'était un homme qui savait apprécier les choses concrètes, tangible mais surtout prouvés.

Néanmoins, il avait remarqué un détail de sa vie qui lui semblait bien étrange et justement inexplicable. Depuis quelques temps, il constata que le mardi semblait pour lui être un jour étonnamment maudit. En effet, après des années vécues dans l'insouciance, il remarqua que pratiquement chaque mardi, quelque chose de moche lui arrivait. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps ce n'était que des petits détails sans grandes importances. Comme une pluie soudaine alors qu'il devait sortir, ou un aliment qui disparaissait mystérieusement alors qu'il en avait justement envie. Et puis parfois, sa malédiction frapper un cran au-dessus, sous la forme d'une panne d'essence en pleine route perdue de campagne ou d'une coupure de courant pour cause de facture impayée. Et oui, cette traitresse se cacher parfois sous la forme de son amant pour lui faire subir ses châtiments.

Sasuke avait déjà pensé à en parler avec son petit ami mais, le connaissant, il se moquerait sûrement de lui. Pas dans le but de le blesser évidement, juste pour le taquiner un peu. Mais même si ce n'était que ça, le brun préférait éviter. Et puis, de toute façon, ce ne devait être que son imagination, rien de plus. Les mardis maudits… Franchement, c'était idiot, non ?

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce mardi-là.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement installé devant ses fourneaux à préparer le dîner – Naruto n'était vraiment pas fait pour la cuisine – il entendit la porte de leur petit appartement se refermer dans un grincement habituel et familier. Son amant était apparemment rentré du travail.

– T'es là, Sas'ke ?

Dans la cuisine. Indiqua le brun en posant une casserole sur la plaque de la gazinière.

Il attendit quelques secondes que l'eau à l'intérieure du récipient se mette à bouillir avant d'y verser le reste d'un sachet de pâtes. Saisissant une cuillère en bois, il remua doucement les pâtes d'un mouvement mécanique, sans réellement y penser. Il sentit alors deux bras puissant encercler doucement sa taille, la tête du blond venant se caler automatiquement sur son épaule droite. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour lui offrir un peu plus d'espace avant de demander dans un sourire :

– Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Naruto lui répondit dans un vague « hm » avant de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou, suçant lentement la peau à sa portée. Sasuke se laissa faire, profitant du contact qui lui avait quand même pas mal manqué. Depuis que Naruto avait été embauché dans ce nouveau restaurant, ils se voyaient assez rarement, leurs horaires n'étant plus similaires. Alors les moments comme ceux-là se faisait un peu plus rare.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda finalement le blond en stoppant ses suçons.

– Des pâtes. Je pense que ça se voit. Répondit le brun en remuant à nouveau la nourriture.

– Seulement des pâtes ?

– Ouais, on a plus que ça.

Sasuke sentit son amant se crisper légèrement dans son dos, ses bras resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Il réprima un soupire contrarié en comprenant la raison de sa soudaine tension. Il savait très bien ce qui se tramait encore dans l'esprit torturé du blond. Depuis leur emménagement, il leur arrivait, comme à bien d'autres personnes, d'être parfois en galère de fin de mois. Mais c'était tout à fait normal pour un couple qui venait à peine de s'installer. Avec son salaire d'électricien débutant et celui de barman du blond, ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à solder leurs comptes et se trouvait quelque fois dans le rouge mais ça faisait partit de la vie, et ce n'était jamais vraiment alarmant. Le problème était que depuis tout ce temps, à chaque fois que ça arrivait, Naruto se sentait coupable et pensait que c'était sa faute. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu trouver un travail qui leur permettrait de gagner plus d'argent, et Sasuke le savait. Voulant le rassurer, il reprit :

– Oui, ce mois-ci on est un peu juste financièrement, mais ce n'est pas dramatique non plus.

– Je ferais des heures sup' la semaine prochaine alors. Répondit rapidement le blond.

– Pas besoin, on a assez pour tenir. Et puis il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes heures supplémentaires, quand je vois la tête que tu tires j'ai l'impression que tu bois à la place de tes clients. Fit remarquer le brun en lui jetant un regard dubitatif. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de jour de repos, hein ?

Naruto évita le regard du brun avant de le lâcher et de se reculer lentement, cachant comme il put sa mine fautive et coupable. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, restant tout de même assez proche, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'évier de la cuisine. Son regard azur courut rapidement sur les différents objets qui remplissaient l'appartement, tentant d'échapper à ses pensées. Sentant toujours le regard onyx posé avec insistance sur lui, il lança d'une voix moqueuse :

– Ça ne ressemble pas de t'inquiéter autant.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour tu tombes de fatigue en prenant le volant, idiot. Rétorqua le brun en se tournant complétement vers lui. Et arrête de te sentir toujours coupable comme ça, je suis autant en tort que toi.

Naruto tourna finalement la tête vers lui, ses yeux se faisant aussitôt happés par le regard sérieux du brun à ses côtés. Non, Sasuke avait tort. S'ils galéraient ainsi c'est parque Sasuke n'avait pas pu intégrer cette grande école d'ingénieur où son père avait prévu de l'envoyer. S'il n'y est pas allé c'est parce que son père est revenu sur ce choix et a refusé de payer ses études après une grosse dispute. Dispute engendrée par l'annonciation de sa mise en couple avec Naruto. Alors oui, c'était peut-être un peu idiot d'aller chercher jusque-là mais pour lui, Naruto était la cause de cet échec et ça, peu emporte ce qu'en dirait son amant, il n'en démordrait pas.

– Tu sais, finalement j'ai appris à apprécier mon travail. Reprit la voix du brun, sortant le blond de ses pensées. C'est vrai que câbler toute la journée ce n'est pas super passionnant mais bon, il y a pire.

Sasuke offrit un doux sourire à son amant, le genre de sourire qu'il ne gardait que pour lui, qu'il n'affichait jamais en compagnie d'autres personnes. Ce petit geste qui pouvait tout son amour. Naruto l'observa remuer à nouveau les pâtes d'un air serein avant que sa voix ne reprenne :

– Et puis si ça me permets de revenir chaque soir dans cet appartement pour te retrouver, je peux bien tirer des câbles toute ma vie.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur devant une phrase aussi guimauve, même si au fond, il se sentait touché par ses paroles. Renoncer à un brillant avenir au sein de l'immense société de son père pour rester avec lui ? C'était de loin la plus grande preuve d'amour que lui avait faite le brun et ça, il en était plus que conscient.

– Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sentimental, Sasuke-chan ? Demanda tout de même le blond, ne laissant pas filler l'occasion de le taquiner un peu.

Il vit les joues de son amant s'empourprer très légèrement, se sentant visiblement honteux après coup. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments et il détestait se sentir déstabilisé par des mots et ça, Naruto le savait très bien. Ne trouvant rien n'à redire sur le fait, qu'effectivement, il s'était montrer particulièrement tendre, Sasuke rétorqua d'un air faussement menaçant :

– Fais gaffe, Uzumaki. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui prépare ta nourriture. Je pourrais très bien t'empoisonner.

– Ah ! Je me doutais bien que tu ne faisais pas ça par pure gentillesse, sal traitre ! Répondit le blond en ouvrant grand la bouche, choqué.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel dans un petit sourire en coin, amusé malgré lui. Il arrêta le gaz d'un geste rapide et habitué, avant de saisir la casserole :

– Aller, vas t'assoir idiot, c'est prêt.

Naruto obéi sans un mot, sous le regard satisfait de son amant. Il adorait le voir faire tout ce qu'il lui disait, même s'il ne s'agissait que de se taire ou d'aller chercher quelque chose pour lui, par exemple. D'ailleurs, le blond avait très vite remarqué cet aspect de sa personnalité. Même si au tout début de leur relation, ça avait plutôt tendance à l'agacer – il détestait recevoir des ordres de quiconque – il avait vite appris à aimer ce trait de caractère. Et puis, disons le franchement, Naruto adorait jouer avec ça lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Ils s'installèrent donc et mangèrent en silence. Puisque le blond n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler, Sasuke se laissa à nouveau porter par ses pensées. Le matin même, il s'était levé contrarié en constatant qu'il devrait à nouveau subir un mardi. Mais finalement, à son grand étonnement, rien ne s'était passé. Il était arrivé au travail sans aucun problème, son chef de chantier ne lui avait pas fait une seule remarque, son déjeuner n'avait pas mystérieusement disparu et Naruto était rentré à la maison de bonne humeur. La malédiction était peut-être enfin brisée, qui sait ?

– Ah, au fait, tu sais mon pote, Kiba ? Demanda soudainement le blond en retirant ses baguettes de sa bouche.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas tellement les amis de Naruto, enfin, il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement bien avec eux en tout cas. Sakura et Sai étaient peut-être les deux seuls qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il ne détestait pas les autres évidements mais, disons qu'ils n'avaient pas la même façon de penser.

Voyant vaguement de qui il lui parlait, Sasuke acquiesça brièvement avant de l'inciter à poursuivre :

– Hm ?

– Il se marie samedi, on est invités.

Sasuke haussa légèrement les sourcils. Il avait horreur des mariages. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les endroits peuplé de monde en général. Enfin non, les mariages entraient quand même dans son top dix des lieux les plus détestables. Cette ambiance faussement amicale alors que pratiquement la moitié des personnes invités ne se connaissent pas. Ces musiques traditionnelles ressassées en boucle, la plupart du temps couvert par les chants, qui tiennent plus du beuglement, des personnes déjà pas mal alcoolisés. Les enfants qui courent partout en braillant sans qu'aucun parent n'y fasse un tant soit peu attention. Non, franchement, les mariages était d'un ennuie…

– Allez Sasuke, arrêtes de faire ton asocial. Je suis sûr que ça peut être drôle. Reprit le blond en voyant la mine peu intéressé de son amant.

– On n'a pas la même notion de ce qui est drôle ou non alors.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, déjà fatigué par la conversation qui allait suivre. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort de temps en temps, non ? Naruto ne lui demander quand même pas grand-chose, il était souvent bien trop indulgent avec lui d'ailleurs. Franchement, pourquoi avait-il choisi cet être misanthrope et casanier pour compagnon, au fait ? …Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était tombé fou amoureux de cet idiot…

– Tu ne veux pas faire un petit effort s'il te plait ? C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Demanda le blond dans une moue suppliante.

Sasuke tenta d'échapper à ses yeux brillants qui allaient à coup sûr le faire craquer. Tentant une dernière tactique, il demanda :

– Tu ne peux pas y aller sans moi ?

– Je pourrai mais… Enfin, j'ai envie que tu m'accompagnes. Avoua le blond en baissant doucement la tête.

Il remua lentement ses baguettes dans ses pâtes, affichant une mine triste qui fit à nouveau soupirer le brun. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke détestait, c'était de voir son amant déprimé. Après quelques secondes, il reprit dans un souffle contrarié :

– D'accord, je viendrai.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda aussitôt le blond en relevant un visage souriant vers lui.

– Hm. Mais je fais ça uniquement parce que je sais que tu vas me faire la tronche toute la semaine si je refuse.

Le sourire du blond s'élargie un peu plus, conscient que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas paraitre trop gentil. Bon, Sasuke avait l'air de bonne humeur, il attendrait donc de lui dire avec qui son ami allait se marier. Naruto en était certain à peine le nom « Hyûga » sera prononcé que le brun fera marche arrière, le blond sous le bras pour l'empêcher lui-aussi d'y aller, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde pour répliquer. Vraiment, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, appuyant lentement sa tête contre la vitre froide de sa portière. Oh, il aurait dû le savoir, depuis tout ce temps. Il aurait dû être habitué à ce genre de situation. Mais non, sincèrement, jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que son amant lui faisait le coup, pourtant.

Franchement, Sasuke se demandait bien comment c'était possible d'avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi pourrit. Non, mais sérieusement, heureusement que l'être humain avait évolué ! Heureusement que les supers-marchés avaient été créés ! Parce que s'il était encore nécessaire de chasser pour se nourrir, Sasuke était certain que son amant serait déjà mort de faim depuis bien longtemps.

– Tu veux bien arrêter de soupirer deux secondes ? Aides moi, plutôt ! Se plaignit le blond en doublant rapidement une voiture.

– Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je ne connais même pas la ville où habite ton ami. Répliqua le brun, tentant de garder son calme au maximum.

Tous comptes fait, si, il s'y était habitué finalement. Quelques années auparavant, après une heure à tourner en rond sur l'autoroute, il aurait violement envoyé bouler les gens qui l'entourés et serait rentré chez lui aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Voilà au moins un point positif : grâce à Naruto, il était devenu beaucoup plus serein et patient. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il ne voulait pas tuer son amant dans une crise soudaine d'hystérie, à bout de patience.

Alors qu'il observait le profil du blond, ses yeux azur rivés sur la route devant lui, sa mâchoire carré se crispant sous la tension, une idée germa dans sa tête :

– Tu as toujours le faire part du mariage ?

Naruto quitta la route des yeux pour porter un regard septique sur son petit-ami, assis à ses côtés. Haussant légèrement un sourcil, il demanda :

– Dans la boite à gant. Pourquoi ?

– L'adresse est sûrement écrite dessus. On ira plus vite avec le GPS.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous sa propre bêtise pour ne pas y avoir pensé plut tôt. Il remerciait Dieu d'avoir donné à son amant une telle intelligence !

– Ah ! Je t'aime, Sasuke ! S'écria le blond, profondément soulagé.

Sasuke étira un fin sourire amusé, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sentiment de fierté le submergé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer voir Naruto se remettre totalement à lui comme ça, même pour un détail aussi futile. D'ailleurs, il adorait se savoir utile pour lui. Il se sentait toujours tellement important lorsque le regard cobalt était posé sur lui, le rendant en quelque sorte plus fort et plus assuré dans ses décisions ou ses gestes. Et puis, peu importe la raison, lorsque Naruto lui disait « je t'aime », il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre – même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Sasuke tendit alors la main et ouvrit la boite à gant d'un geste rapide, à la recherche du GPS. Plusieurs papiers faillirent tomber dès l'ouverture, vivement rattrapés par la main habile du brun, qui s'empressa de les repousser. Il fouilla un instant, maugréant un rapide « jamais rangé ce truc, bordel », avant de trouver l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il posa le boitier sur ses cuisses avant de repartir à la recherche du faire-part. Attendant patiemment entre une facture et un prospectus, le petit faire-part aux douces couleurs pastel finit par glisser dans la main du brun.

– Je l'ai. Indiqua-t-il en ouvrant le papier.

Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur les noms des deux futurs époux, sur la date prévue du mariage et sur les formules de politesses traditionnelles avant de s'intéresser à l'adresse. Sans un mot, il tapa rapidement l'itinéraire sur le GPS avant qu'une voix de jeune femme ne s'élève dans la voiture :

– Faite demi-tour.

– Raah non ! Râla aussitôt le blond. Baisse le son s'il te plait, j'la supporte pas !

Le brun s'exécuta, un petit sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Après avoir accroché l'appareil au pare-brise devant eux, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le faire-part, toujours entre ses mains. Il n'y avait même pas jeté un seul coup d'œil depuis le soir où Naruto lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à ce mariage. La présentation était simple, les couleurs choisis étaient plutôt agréables à l'œil, rien n'à voir avec celui rose flashy que leur avait envoyé Sakura pour son mariage avec Sai. Sincèrement, Sasuke ne comprendrait jamais comment un homme aussi calme et posé que lui pouvait s'être retrouvé marié à une femme aussi expansive et extravertie… Quoique, à la réflexion, Naruto et lui étaient un peu dans le même cas, eux aussi.

Partant dans des réflexions profondes, Sasuke retomba bien vite sur terre lorsque ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau sur les noms des deux futurs époux. Attendez … C'est une blague ?

– Naruto ?

– Oui ?

– Qui est la mariée ?

Oh, qu'il n'aima pas la mine faussement innocente que le blond prit à ce moment !

– Hinata. Une amie. Tu l'as déjà vu. Répondit-il rapidement, trop rapidement.

Sasuke scruta le visage de son amant, ses yeux se plissant peu à peu alors qu'il demanda plus précisément :

– Hinata Hyuga ?

Il vit nettement la joue striée de trois petites cicatrices tressauté, visiblement tendu d'être prit sur le fait. Alors que Naruto semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver le meilleur moyen de sortir de cette situation sans trop de casse, Sasuke perdit patience et demanda franchement :

– Neji sera là ?

« Bon, c'est mort » pensa le blond alors qu'il se résignait à chercher un plan. Ne quittant pas une seule seconde la route du regard – par peur de mourir sous celui, meurtrier, du brun – il répondit calmement :

– C'est son cousin. Bien sûr qu'il sera là.

– Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

Comme prévu, le détail allait avoir son importance. Naruto aurait dû s'en douter évidemment, le brun avait toujours était d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive. Mais il fallait être un peu rationnel, Naruto ne quitterait jamais son amant pour revenir dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé.

Neji et lui avaient entretenu une relation plutôt sérieuse pendant leurs années de lycée. Le brun avait d'ailleurs était le premier petit-ami de Naruto, lui faisant de ce fait découvrir son homosexualité. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant presque trois ans avant que Neji ne décide soudainement de rompre, trouvant le blond trop immature pour lui. Naruto mit des mois à s'en remettre, soutenu par ses amis et tout particulièrement par Sakura et Sai qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral comme ils le pouvaient. Beaucoup de temps était passé après ça et peu à peu, Naruto réussit à tourner la page, même s'il se jura de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux sans y avoir bien réfléchir au préalable.

Seulement, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke pendant une soirée qu'avait organisé Shikamaru, un de leur ami commun, toutes ses belles résolutions partirent en éclats. Ils se sont taquinés, plus ou moins dragués gentiment et, quelques semaines plus tard, lorsqu'ils se sont recroisés à une autre soirée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser et, de fil en aiguille, de finalement couchés ensemble. Naruto s'en était tout d'abord voulu après coup d'avoir céder aussi facilement, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais lorsque le brun était à nouveau venu à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus que son simple corps, Naruto lui laissa une chance. Et, même si ce fut douloureux sur bien des plans, il n'avait jamais regretté ce choix.

Alors quand, quelques mois après le début de leur relation, Neji avait refait surface en proclamant que Naruto était à lui et qu'il comptait bien le reprendre, Sasuke avait vu rouge. Le blond avait presque supplié son amant de ne pas intervenir lorsque celui-ci voulu régler ça par la force, « entre hommes ». Dans certaines situations, le blond préférait de loin la douceur des mots. Sasuke ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait bien put dire à son ancien petit-ami mais ses mots semblèrent calmer ses ardeurs. Ils n'eurent pratiquement plus aucune nouvelles depuis mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il était persuadé que du côté du Hyuga, l'affaire n'était toujours pas close.

Alors savoir que cet enfoiré allait venir au mariage du meilleur ami de Naruto, ça avait vraiment le don de l'agacer ! De son côté, le blond appréhendait déjà le reste de la journée. Si seulement Sasuke n'avait pas été au courant avant leur arrivé sur les lieux, il aurait été tranquille au moins le temps du trajet. Mais là, il leur restait quoi ? Peut-être vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination ? Naruto préparait déjà ses pauvres oreilles à ce qui allait suivre.

– Tu comptais me le dire quand, hein ? Reprit le brun en haussant légèrement le ton.

– Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important.

– Pas important ? Aboya-t-il en fronçant violement les sourcils. On va devoir côtoyer cet abruti tout au long du mariage alors qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi !

– Pas la peine de l'insulter. Fit remarquer le blond en tiquant sur le « abruti » employé.

– Quoi ?

Oups, petite erreur. Sasuke était déjà suffisamment en colère, prendre la défense de son ancien amant n'était pas du tout la meilleure chose à faire. Doucement, il répondit :

– Non, tu as raison, c'est un abruti.

– Oh, s'il te plait ! Épargne-moi ta mauvaise foi ! s'agaça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Désolé…

Naruto s'affaissa légèrement sur son siège, une mine sincèrement peiné planant sur son visage. Surpris par cette excuse prononcée avec un ton presque larmoyant, Sasuke reporta son attention sur son amant. Un soupira las franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le regard triste de celui-ci fermement scotché à la route devant lui, semblant attendre patiemment que le brun ait fini de lui crier dessus. Voilà qu'il lui voulait maintenant ? Bordel, quelle journée de merde.

– Arrêtes de faire la tronche, c'est moi qui devrait être contrarié. Lança le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de raller malgré tout.

– Je ne fais pas la tronche. Je n'aime pas te savoir en colère contre moi, c'est tout.

– Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. J'en veux au Hyuga.

– Je sais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda le blond en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, en silence. Que pouvait répondre Sasuke de toute façon ? Il était bien conscient que Naruto n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son ancien amant ne voulait pas se résigner. Se sentant obligé de rassurer le brun, Naruto reprit :

– Tu sais très bien que n'a aucune raison d'être inquiet.

– Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu es à moi, et ça ne changera jamais. Répondit vivement le brun, marquant bien sa propriété.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement sur les joues du brun qui demanda sèchement :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

– Rien. Répondit Naruto en tournant à nouveau son visage vers lui, une lueur tendre envahissant son regard azur.

Il lui offrit un doux sourire avant de rajouter :

– Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Ce fût au tour du brun d'esquisser un sourire, restant tout de même beaucoup plus fier et hautain que le sien, avant d'ajouter un rapide :

– T'as intérêt !

Auquel le blond n'ajouta rien, répondant simplement par un simple soupire faussement dédaigneux, preuve qu'il n'aimait tout de même pas sa façon prétentieuse de faire de lui sa propriété. Mais bon, au moins, il ne faisait plus la tronche à cause de l'affaire Neji Hyuga, c'était déjà ça. Le mariage allait peut-être bien se passer, tous comptes fait ? Il suffisait juste de garder une bonne distance entre eux, d'éviter les sous-entendus et de se montrer totalement impassible en cas de fausse note. Naruto était confiant, au fond de lui, il était certain que tout aller bien se passer. Quoique…

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui, j'espère, aura attisé votre curiosité !

Merci de m'avoir lu, en esperant vous revoir la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir =)

Voici comme prévu la suite de « Mariage, convives et contraintes ».

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lires =) (même si le fait de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux anonymes me gêne un peu =/)

Je vous laisse donc avec ce deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! =)

Titre : Mariage, convives et contraintes

Auteur : Lynn Nanashi

Genre : Yaoi, Univers Alternatif.

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Dix kilomètres. Seulement dix petits kilomètres les séparaient désormais de l'endroit où aller se dérouler le mariage. Malgré toutes les craintes qu'avait pu avoir Naruto à leur départ, le voyage se fit tout de même sans grands problèmes – et surtout sans grosses disputes. Même si le détail « Neji Hyuga » n'était toujours pas complétement passé, Sasuke avait su laisser couler, pour une fois, et n'avait pas insisté.

De toute façon, Naruto était déjà hautement reconnaissant du fait qu'il l'accompagne. Il était conscient que son amant haïssait les mariages et toutes ces autres fêtes où il y avait toujours foule. Il avait accepté uniquement pour lui faire plaisir – même s'il le nier – et Naruto savait apprécier ce genre d'attention.

Et dans un sens, il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter. Si par malheur Naruto y était allé seul et qu'il lui avait ensuite avoué que Neji se trouvait là-bas lui aussi, qui sait comment le brun aurait réagis. Il se serait à coup sûr senti trahis et, parano comme il est, il se serait sûrement inventer tout un tas de scénario impossible. Sur un coup de tête, il serait même capable de se précipiter chez Neji pour régler ça, juste au cas où.

Naruto savait à quel point son amant pouvait se montrer excessivement jaloux. Sincèrement, c'en était parfois limite effrayant. Naruto avait plus d'une fois était témoin de ses sautes d'humeur et de ses excès de violence soudain lorsque quelqu'un s'approcher trop près de lui. Pas qu'il soit violent au point de frapper des innocents, non, ce n'était pas non plus un monstre inhumain. Mais si un homme avait le culot d'approcher son amant et de lui faire des avances, il avait 99% de chance de se retrouver la tête contre le bitume dans l'heure qui suit. D'ailleurs, une femme dans le même cas se faisait elle aussi aussitôt rembarrer, plus gentiment néanmoins. De toute façon, ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec les femmes, c'était les mots. Une bonne petite phrase bien vexante, regard glacial et sourire cruel à l'appui, et vous verrez n'importe quelle femme se taire aussitôt et se sauver à toute jambe.

Naruto n'approuvait pas vraiment ce genre de comportement. Au tout début de leur relation, il lui avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de reproche à ce sujet. Il préférait nettement plus le Sasuke tendre et aimant de leur intimité que l'être froid et arrogant qu'il devenait en présence d'autres personnes. Mais, comme pour la plupart de ses autres défauts, Naruto s'y était habitué, avec le temps.

D'ailleurs, même s'il détestait le reconnaitre, le fait de sentir son amant aussi attaché à lui et aussi possessif avait quelque chose d'étrangement excitant. Naruto s'amusait parfois de savoir que le brun était capable de partir au quart de tour au moindre regard ou au moindre geste. Mais il ne jouait pas souvent avec cet aspect de sa personnalité, il savait que ça pouvait vite prendre des proportions démesurés s'il le taquinait trop à ce sujet.

– A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Les sourcils de Naruto se haussèrent, surpris d'être ainsi sortit de ses pensées par la voix rauque de son amant. Rapidement, il quitta la route des yeux et porta son regard sur Sasuke, assis à ses côtés, et répondit :

– A rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

– Tu souris.

– Et je n'ai plus le droit de sourire ? Demanda le blond, amusé.

– Si, mais ça m'intrigue, c'est tout.

Les deux yeux cobalts se reportèrent à nouveau sur la route devant yeux, alors que le cerveau du blond se mettait lentement en marche. Comment lui expliquer clairement la cause de son amusement ? « Je ris de ton sal caractère ? De ta jalousie maladive ? Du fait que je puisse te manipuler comme je le souhaite ? » pensa rapidement Naruto, cherchant une réponse que ne pourrait ni le vexer, ni engendrer une dispute. Trouvant que mentir était la façon la plus simple de couper court à la conversation, il répondit simplement :

– Je repense à un truc que Sakura m'a dit.

Le regard onyx scruta ses traits quelques instants, semblant le sonder, avant que la voix du brun ne s'élève :

– Tu ne sais pas me mentir.

« Grillé ».

– Quoi ?

– Tu fais toujours ça quand tu me mens.

Lentement, Sasuke tendit sa main vers lui et la posa sur sa joue, effleurant de ses doigts le coin de sa bouche.

– Ta bouche se crispe un peu, et tu évites de me regarder en général.

Visiblement, Sasuke ne le connaissait que trop bien. Acceptant son sort, Naruto étira un fin sourire amusé avant d'avouer :

– Bon, d'accord. Tu m'as eu.

– Alors ?

– Alors… Je me disais juste que je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'accompagnes et que tu me fasses enfin confiance… rapport à Neji. Ajouta le blond lorsqu'il vit le regard perplexe de son amant.

– Je t'ai toujours fais confiance…

Et c'était bien la vérité. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Naruto s'était moquer de lui en le provoquant, draguant ouvertement les hommes qui semblait intéressé juste pour le faire enrager, jamais il n'était aller plus loin. Sasuke savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance à ce sujet, Naruto n'était pas du genre à trahir et tromper. Il s'était senti bien trop seul et détruit dans son enfance pour oser lui aussi jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Même s'il s'était rapidement amusé dans sa jeunesse avec quelques une de ses conquêtes, ce n'était jamais purement malhonnête et malintentionné l'autre est toujours parfaitement au courant que leur relation n'irait pas plus loin. Tant que ça se limiter au sexe consentit, il n'y avait aucun problème et les deux personnes avaient le droit d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils le désiraient.

Sa relation avec Sasuke avait d'ailleurs commencé de la même façon. Ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient rapidement entamés une liaison purement charnelle et amicale, sans aucun débordement affectif. Même si le blond n'avait pas vraiment été intéressé par d'autres garçons après ça, rien n'empêcher le brun d'aller voir ailleurs s'il le voulait. Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça lui non plus. Naruto avait d'abord ignoré cet aspect de lui – après tout ce n'était peut-être pas son genre d'enchainer les amants – mais, à partir de l'instant où Sasuke lui avait avoué être tombé amoureux de lui, tout était devenu clair. Plus question d'amusement, de volage et d'autres choses de ce genre, leur histoire était devenu sérieuse et authentique, et il était bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'elle le reste.

– Merci.

– Hm ?

– De me faire confiance.

Sasuke observa un instant le visage sérieux du blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. Il le vit tourner lentement la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire tendre, avant de reporter son regard devant lui. Quelques secondes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise le silence qui s'était installé, avant que Naruto ne reprenne d'une petite voix :

– Mais on en parle plus, d'accord ?

Amusé, Sasuke ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le blond avait beau faire l'homme fier qui assume complétement ses actes passés et qui n'a besoin de personne, le fait de savoir son amant contrarié à cause d'une chose qu'il avait fait le gênait tout de même un peu.

Cachant son sourire, Sasuke lui répondit sur le même ton :

– D'accord.

* * *

La salle était enfin prête à accueillir les invités comme il se doit !

Hinata balaya d'un regard fier la pièce, décorée élégamment par ses soins, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses fines lèvres. Kiba avait eu raison de réserver cette salle pour leur mariage, elle était tout simplement parfaite ! Grande, bien lumineuse, juste accolée à l'église où se déroulerait la cérémonie, tout était fait pour que la réception se passe dans les meilleures conditions possible.

Hinata avait mis beaucoup de temps à préparer tout en temps et en heure, quasiment sans aucune aide extérieure d'ailleurs, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait la rendre insatisfaite ou la faire déprimer. Même si une légère appréhension gonflait son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir profondément heureuse et épanouie en ce jour si particulier.

– Hinataaaaaa !

Réprimant un sursaut de surprise, la future mariée se tourna vers les deux voix féminines qui venaient de l'interpeller, dans son dos. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux jeunes femmes lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, la serrant fort entre leurs bras. Souriant tendrement, elle répondit à leur étreinte en les encerclant de ses bras minces :

– Sakura, Ino, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir.

– On n'allait pas rater ça, voyons ! Répondit vivement la blonde en s'écartant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est sûr ! C'est à ton tour de vivre ça, maintenant ! Fit remarquer Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata leur sourit à nouveau, consciente qu'elle avait en effet peut-être attendu plus que de raison avant de dire « oui » à son petit-ami. Mais pour elle, se marier à vingt-cinq ans, c'était tout de même un peu tôt. Même si l'idée n'avait pas effrayée ses deux meilleures amies lorsque leur amant leurs avaient proposé, elle préférait ne pas prendre une telle décision à la hâte, dans l'euphorie du moment. Surtout que, de son côté, sa famille était toujours un peu réticente à ce sujet. Son père avait mis des mois à se faire à l'idée que sa digne fille était amoureuse d'un simple ouvrier, un fils Inuzuka. Mais heureusement, le jeune homme était parvenu à faire ses preuves et à passablement « contenter » le père de sa future épouse, ce qui était franchement un exploit en soi.

C'est sûr que, de leur côté, Ino et Sakura n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. A peine la mère de Sakura eut-elle rencontrée Sai qu'elle en tomba limite d'admiration. Le côté discret mais honnête du jeune homme lui avait tout de suite plu, et l'aspect artistique de sa personnalité n'avait de cesse de la fasciner. Alors, lorsque Sakura lui annonça qu'ils allaient se marier, c'est limite si sa mère ne les poussa pas à avancer la date pour que ça se fasse le plus tôt possible.

Pour Ino, l'intégration dans la famille se fit tout aussi simple. Shikamaru était un ancien ami qui l'avait suivi tout au long de son parcours scolaire, devenant de plus en plus proche d'elle avec les années. Il fut donc évident pour tous qu'ils allaient finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et fonder une famille.

– Alors, tu as le trac ? Demanda la blonde en plissant les yeux d'un air malicieux.

– Un peu, oui… Répondit timidement son amie, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

– C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. On est toutes passés par là.

Réprimant un petit rire moqueur, Sakura posa son regard sur Ino et répondit :

– C'est sûr, tu avais l'air complétement terrorisée le jour de ton mariage.

– Quoi ? Bien sûr non.

– A côté de Shikamaru, ça faisait vraiment contraste. L'un était calme, l'autre tremblait.

– Mais je ne tremblais pas ! Se défendit la jeune femme dans une moue choquée.

Hinata les observa un instant avant de finalement éclater de rire sous leurs yeux surpris, laissant échapper toute la tension qui l'animée depuis le début de sa journée. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de finalement rire à leur tour, se revoyant projetés des années en arrières, lorsqu'elles se crêper sans cesse le chignon pour tous un tas de raisons idiotes.

Un peu plus loin, Shikamaru les observa, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation de là où il était mais les cris de joie et les rires des trois jeunes femmes parvinrent à ses oreilles, attirant son regard sur elles, et plus particulièrement sur sa femme. A ces côtés, Sai discutait tranquillement avec Kiba, qui avait l'air tout aussi stressé que sa future épouse.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tendu comme ça. Lança Sai, haussant un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y étais pas à ton mariage, toi.

– Pas du tout.

Kiba fit les yeux ronds, scrutant le visage impassible du brun face à lui, choqué. Bon, ça ne comptait pas, Sai avait toujours était bizarre au niveau des émotions. Cherchant un peu de soutient du côté de Shikamaru, il relança :

– Mais toi, ça te l'a fait non ?

– Désolé mec mais… non.

– Vous êtes pas humains.

Kiba baissa légèrement la tête dans un soupire dépité. Ils n'avaient aucun sentiments ou quoi ? De vrais robots !

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'annonce de leur mariage, Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interrogé sur l'avenir et sur ce qui allait découler de cette union. Et si la famille d'Hinata changeait subitement d'avis ? Est-ce que le fait de vivre ensemble n'allait pas les entrainer dans le cercle vicieux du train-train quotidien ? Est-ce que leur appartement allait convenir sur une longue durée ? Et s'ils avaient des enfants ?

Alors oui, Kiba était stressé, mais c'était tout à fait naturel. Il était sincèrement heureux, évidement, mais il se posait aussi tout un tas de questions essentiels.

– Je suppose que c'est ton côté féminin qui reprend le dessus. Se moqua Sai dans un petit rire.

– J'ai pas de côté féminin. Se défendit Kiba.

– Dis le mec qui passe des heures à pouponner son chien comme un vulgaire caniche.

– Hey ! Akamaru est loin d'être un caniche !

Shikamaru observa ses deux amis échanger quelques pics, d'un regard amusé. Kiba ne s'en rendait pas compte mais si Sai lui disait de telles choses, c'était pour le détendre un peu, lui faire penser à autre chose. Shikamaru avait toujours apprécié ce côté-là chez lui, prêt à aider les autres mais le faisant toujours le plus discrètement possible. Même si, aux premiers abords, il passait pour un simple con qui adore blesser les gens lorsqu'ils sont au plus bas. C'était d'ailleurs la première impression que lui avait donné le jeune homme lors de leur rencontre. Il n'était rentré dans leur groupe d'ami qu'assez tard, grâce à Sakura qui avait fait de lui son petit ami pendant leurs années lycée. Il se faisait toujours discret et avait l'air vraiment froid mais bizarrement, il s'était plutôt vite attaché à Naruto. D'ailleurs, en apprenant sa soudaine rupture avec Neji, il avait aussitôt tenté de l'aider et de le réconforter du mieux possible. Il s'était montré sous un nouveau jour que ses amis apprécièrent beaucoup et qui le fit définitivement entrer dans leur cercle d'amis.

– Arrêtez un peu de l'ennuyer comme ça. Sermonna tendrement une douce voix qui venait de s'approcher.

Souriant amoureusement, Kiba tendit les bras et attrapa sa future femme par les hanches, l'attirant doucement vers lui. Il la serra tendrement contre son torse, callant sa tête dans son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux brune.

Sakura et Ino s'approchèrent à leur tour, chacune une flute de champagne à la main.

– Vous commencez déjà à boire ? Demanda Shikamaru en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est une façon de fêter ça entre filles avant la vraie cérémonie. Expliqua Sakura en tirant la langue d'un air malicieux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi les filles seraient les seules à en profiter. Rétorqua soudain une fois rauque dans le dos de la jeune femme, la faisant sursautée.

Une main halé passa aussitôt au-dessus de son épaule et attrapa la flute qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Surprise, elle lâcha le verre et se retourna pour tomber sur le visage rieur de son meilleur ami, les lèvres déjà trempées dans la boisson. Un immense sourire étirant alors les siennes, la jeune femme se retourna vivement et lui sauta dessus, encerclant son cou de ses bras, en s'écriant joyeusement :

– Naruto !

Amusé, il lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte en la soulevant légèrement de terre, récoltant un petit cri surpris. A ses côtés, Sasuke salua brièvement leurs amis d'un signe de tête, avant de laisser son regard courir sur les gens déjà présent dans la salle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour demander franchement :

– Neji n'est pas là ?

– Sasuke… Gronda sourdement Naruto, reposant la jeune femme au sol.

– Ce n'était qu'une question. Se défendit vivement son amant en détournant le regard.

Hinata les observa tour à tour, peu étonnée, au fond. Elle se doutait bien que le fait de revoir l'ancien petit-ami de Naruto allait déranger Sasuke, surtout au vu des conditions dans lesquels ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois. Sincère, elle répondit :

– Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais il ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Sasuke tiqua malgré lui. Même s'il y avait une infime chance pour que ça arrive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne viendrait pas. Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais, contrarié. Avant de sortir de leur voiture, il lui avait pourtant fait promettre de ne plus en parler. Il avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre que Neji ne représentait plus rien pour lui, que voulait-il de plus, franchement ? Ça n'allait pas durer pendant tout le mariage, si ?

Décidant de l'ignorer pour le moment – ça lui fera les pattes tiens ! – , Naruto se tourna vers Kiba et lança :

– Aller, lâche un peu ta femme ! Normalement tu ne devrais même pas la voir avant la cérémonie.

– C'est vrai ! Surenchérie Ino en attrapant le bras de la brune. Viens avec nous, on va laisser les hommes entre eux.

– Enfin, les hommes… Murmura la rose en tirant la langue à son amant, taquine.

Sai plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais avant de s'approcher rapidement d'elle, sous le regard étonné de leurs amis. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement ses hanches pour la coller à lui avant qu'il ne capture ardemment ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. D'abord surprise, Sakura écarquilla les yeux avant de se sentir littéralement fondre sous l'intensité du baiser, ses mains venant agripper timidement la veste du brun alors qu'elle laissa s'échapper un doux soupire. Après quelques secondes, Sai se détacha lentement d'elle et murmura tout contre ses lèvres, la faisant frémir :

– A tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

Esquissant un sourire niais, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer doucement, avant qu'Ino ne l'attrape par le bras pour la tirer vers elle :

– Aller, viens là.

– Hm.

Le regard émeraude resta scotché au visage de son amant, ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement avec envie, avant qu'elle ne se sente tirée en avant. Amusé par sa réaction, Sai lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de la voir disparaitre dans une autre salle ; trainée par Ino et Hinata.

– Petite vengeance de mal dominant ? Demanda alors le blond dans un sourire amusé.

– On peut dire ça oui.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils étaient sûrement les plus proches de la jeune femme, ils connaissaient bien son caractère fort et sûre-d-elle. C'était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, et qui n'hésitait pas à faire entendre sa voix lorsqu'elle pensait cela juste. Heureusement, Sai avait tout de même réussit à l'adoucir un peu, avec le temps – et par ce genre de méthode notamment. Et il avait bien fait. C'est qu'elle se transformait presque en une véritable furie quand elle était réellement en colère ! Ça en devenait parfois effrayant, vraiment, Naruto pouvait en témoigner.

– J'ai pas envie de me mêler à la foule pour l'instant, ça vous dis de boire un peu tranquilles, seulement tous les cinq ? Demanda finalement Kiba, balayant du regard la salle qui commençait à se remplir.

– Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool gratuit, je ne dis jamais non ! Répondit le blond dans un sourire.

– Sal profiteur.

Le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus, récoltant un roulement d'œil agacé de la part du futur marié qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Le jeune homme se retourna pour se diriger dans le fond de la salle, seule partie encore inoccupé pour le moment. Partie qu'il avait bien l'intention de réserver uniquement pour eux, c'était son mariage après tout : il avait tous les droits. Ses amis le suivirent et, à peine posés près de l'une des tables, Naruto se précipita vers le buffet le plus proche et piocha quelques amuse-gueule :

– Ah oui, c'était pas simplement une façon de parler. Remarqua Kiba en le voyant enfourner trois apéritifs dans la bouche.

– Fais pas ton hypocrite si c'était pas ton mariage t'en ferais autant. Rétorqua le blond dans un sourire complice.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des mariages de Sai et Shikamaru. Kiba et lui furent les premiers à sauter sur les plats et boissons, sous le regard parfois outré de quelques invités. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien, après tout.

Naruto attrapa alors un verre qu'il remplit de punch, préparé spécialement par Hinata pour l'occasion. Ses amis l'imitèrent rapidement, se disant qu'après tout, autant commencer les festivités entre eux, comme avant. Le genre de soirée entre mecs où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir et de, bien souvent, finir sous les tables, se faisait de plus en plus rare maintenant qu'ils étaient tous casés. Même si, de leur côté, les filles n'étaient pas des anges non plus, ils s'étaient tout de même un peu calmés avec les années. Ils entraient maintenant dans un âge où il était temps pour eux de se poser et de fonder une famille. Le nombre de soirées de débauches diminué donc en conséquence.

Sasuke fit courir son regard onyx sur la table sans un mot, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il avait toujours eut horreur des choses trop sucré et avec un gout de fruits trop prononcé, même s'il s'agissait d'alcool. Il se passerait donc de boissons pour cette fois.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à table, à côté de Sai, une main halée passa devant son visage. Surpris, Sasuke releva les yeux vers son amant, qui lui tendait un verre. Il l'attrapa alors dans un faible « merci », septique. Naruto lui offrit un doux sourire avant de s'installer à côté de lui, rapprochant inconsciemment sa chaise de la sienne afin que leurs genoux puissent se toucher. Habitué par ce genre de rapprochement, Sasuke se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson en silence. Du champagne ?

Etirant ses lèvres dans un fin sourire, Sasuke observa son amant, concentré sur la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Kiba et Shikamaru. Naruto connaissait vraiment ses gouts. C'était peut-être idiot mais c'était justement ce genre de petites attentions qui le faisait toujours craquer – même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Ce genre de petites choses qui prouve que l'on s'intéresse à l'autre, que l'on cherche à contenter sa moitié sans aucunes arrières pensées. Naruto n'avait jamais été avare de ce côté. La plupart du temps, il faisait systématiquement passer son amant avant toute autres choses, peu importe leur importance. Il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour lui, il cherchait toujours à le rendre heureux et à lui faire oublier tous les malheurs que le brun avait pu connaitre dans sa vie.

Alors après tout, il se fichait bien de savoir si l'Hyuga l'aimait encore ou non. Naruto était profondément attaché à lui, il en était persuadé. Personne ne pourrait briser ses années d'amour qui avaient renforcés leur relation au-delà du possible. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet.

– Tiens, Neji est arrivé.

Mais s'il osait faire un seul geste déplacé, sa tête risquerait bien de rouler au sol avant la fin de la soirée !

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle, tout de même curieux de revoir son ancien petit-ami après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles. Aussitôt, son regard tomba dans celui à la couleur mauve si particulière des Hyuga, l'intriguant toujours autant. Il vit le brun lui sourire timidement, hésitant un instant à les rejoindre. Naruto répondit à son sourire, avant de sentir le corps chaud de son amant se coller possessivement à son dos. Surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour tomber sur le visage haineux de Sasuke, fusillant du regard le brun un peu plus loin. Le blond leva alors les yeux au ciel devant son attitude puérile :

– Sasuke, il a juste envie de venir nous dire bonjour.

Aussitôt, le regard meurtrier du brun plongea dans le sien. Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse l'impression que le blond tenter de lui donner raison ? C'était lui, l'ex cruel qui l'avait blessait au plus profond de lui-même ! Alors pourquoi Naruto semblait toujours vouloir prendre son partie, comme ça ?

Comprenant rapidement ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du brun, Naruto posa tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse, tentant de l'adoucir. Sasuke lui lança un regard irrité, n'aimant pas sa façon de détourner le problème. Ce n'était pas avec quelques caresses et paroles en l'air que tout allait s'arranger.

Naruto se pencha alors vers lui et murmura :

– Fais-moi confiance. C'est toi que j'aime.

Sasuke sonda un instant le regard azur face à lui. Ce n'était pas en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance…

– Je vais le voir, ça se fait pas de trop de le laisser comme ça. Reprit finalement Kiba.

– Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sasuke en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur le brun.

Les quatre autres garçons échangèrent un regard quelques peu attristé suite à sa remarque. Evidemment, Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne connaissait pas le brun lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Neji avait toujours fait partit de leur bande, avec les filles et Chôji, qui avait déménagé depuis longtemps. Ils se connaissaient pratiquement tous depuis l'école primaire, alors abandonner comme ça un des leurs et le mettre de côté… Même après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer et le rejeter de la sorte.

– Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. Déclara finalement Kiba en se levant de table.

Ses amis acquiescèrent en silence, sous le regard quelques peu septique de Sasuke. Et ils se prétendaient être les amis de Naruto ? Franchement, la situation était vraiment étrange. Tout le monde semblait avoir presque pitié de l'Hyuga, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait, même si techniquement, c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça.

De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'en dirait les autres, Sasuke ne changerait jamais d'avis à ce sujet. Neji n'était qu'un enfoiré qui avait fait souffrir son amant. Et peu importe qui osait faire une tel chose, il n'en sortait jamais vivant. Sasuke avait promis de ne rien faire tant qu'il se tenait tranquille, et il comptait tenir sa promesse pour Naruto. Mais peu importe à quel point Neji avait pu changer, à quel point il pouvait se montrer gentil et prévenant désormais, Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il était persuadé que son but restait le même depuis le tout début, depuis le moment où il était réapparut dans leur vie en proclamant que le blond était à lui.

Sasuke resserra légèrement ses poings, son regard se portant à nouveau sur le brun, plus loin.

Une chose était sûre, il haïssait Neji Hyuga !

* * *

Neji soupira faiblement en voyant Naruto détourner subitement le regard pour s'adresser à son amant. Même si le blond était d'accord pour lui parler juste une minute, Sasuke ferait aussitôt obstacle, c'était certain. En tout cas, à en juger par le regard froid et meurtrier qu'il venait de lui lancer, il n'aura même pas l'occasion de l'approcher. A moins de faire en sorte d'attendre qu'il soit seul, peut-être…

Sortant rapidement de ses pensées en voyant Kiba venir vers lui, Neji reprit une attitude normale, sourire à l'appui.

– Toujours en retard toi, hein. Lança le brun dans un sourire avant de lui serrer brièvement la main.

– J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, les routes sont bondées aujourd'hui.

– M'en parle pas, on a galérer ce matin !

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, à parler de chose et d'autre. Au mal que c'était donné Hinata pour préparer tout ça, au fait qu'elle ait presque interdit a Kiba de l'aider, ne voulant pas le déranger avec des choses bateaux comme le choix des couleurs prédominantes pour la décoration ou le choix des apéritifs qui devaient être servis. Elle lui avait demandé de se concentrer uniquement sur les derniers préparatifs de leur nouvelle vie, à savoir régler la question de leur nouvel appartement, pour qu'ils puissent y emménager dès la fin de la cérémonie.

Rapidement, leur conversation dériva sur les invités, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil des minutes, pour finalement dériver sur le reste de leur groupe. Ils évoquèrent les mariages de leurs amis, les comparants, avant de finalement s'intéresser à ce qui perturber réellement Neji :

– Il a vraiment l'air de me détester. Remarqua-t-il en jetant un bref regard à Sasuke, assis plus loin.

Kiba se tourna discrètement pour observer à son tour le brun, visiblement occupé à écouter la conversation de sa table. Après quelques secondes, il répondit :

– Sasuke n'aime pas grand monde, tu sais. C'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial.

– Aussi spécial que le sont Sai et Gaara, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de m'apprécier un tant soit peu. Répondit le brun en captant rapidement le regard de Sasuke, qui venait de tourner la tête vers eux.

Quelques éclairs silencieux furent lancés froidement avant que Kiba ne le remarque. Soupirant légèrement, il rétorqua :

– C'est compréhensible en même temps. La première fois que tu l'as vu, tu lui as clairement dit que tu comptais récupérer Naruto.

– Je sais… Mais à ce moment, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si… proches. Cracha presque Neji, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être dégouté par ce détail.

– Les choses ont changés. Répondit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est bien ça le problème. » Se dit intérieurement Neji en reportant à nouveau son regard sur la table plus loin. De là où il était, il pouvait nettement apercevoir Naruto, un verre à la main, discutant activement avec Shikamaru. Il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus qu'avant encore. Ses yeux d'un bleu si profond presque hypnotisant, sa peau halé au parfum et à la douceur si particulière, son sourire éclatant capable d'adoucir n'importe qui, sa voix rauque et chaude, le souvenir de ses lèvres…

– Fais pas de conneries, Neji.

Surpris, le brun quitta Naruto des yeux pour les reporter sur Kiba. Le jeune homme le fixait d'un regard peiné, comprenant bien ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit. Feignant l'indifférence, Neji demanda innocemment :

– Quoi ?

Kiba ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard qui traduisait à lui seul ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas idiot, il comprenait parfaitement la situation.

Voulant se défendre, Neji reprit :

– Je n'ai rien dit.

Visiblement, il n'avouerait jamais. Réprimant un soupire las, Kiba prit une attitude on ne peut plus sérieuse et expliqua :

– Ecoute, si Sasuke n'a rien fait la dernière fois, c'est parce que Naruto lui a demandé. Mais crois-moi, si tu le cherche trop-

– Quoi ? Il va vouloir me casser la gueule ? Coupa le brun dans un soupire hautain.

– Il y a de forte chance, oui.

– Comme si un simple petit Uchiha pouvait m'effrayer.

Le regard puant d'arrogance, Neji réprima un nouveau soupire méprisant. S'il pensait lui faire peur, c'était peine perdu. Lui aussi était capable de défendre ce qui était cher à ses yeux, et ce n'était sûrement pas un petit descendant d'Uchiha qui allait le faire fuir la queue entre les jambes. Il valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

– J't'aurais prévenu. Reprit finalement Kiba dans un haussement d'épaule.

Après tout, si les deux voulaient régler leur histoire par la force, il n'était pas responsable. C'est à Naruto qu'ils devront ensuite rendre des comptes. Franchement, ils se comportaient vraiment comme des adolescents sur ce coup là, ne répondant qu'à leurs poussés d'hormones qui les inciter à communiquer avec leurs poings. A leur âge, ils auraient dus avoir dépassés ce stade depuis longtemps. Ce qu'on disait était peut-être vrai finalement on fait des trucs cons lorsqu'on est amoureux.

De son côté, Neji reporta rapidement son regard sur Sasuke, le toisant d'un air dédaigneux, avant de tourner les talons :

– Je vais voir Hinata.

– Heu…Ok.

Sans un dernier regard, Neji traversa rapidement la salle, sous les yeux de certains invités quelque peu surpris de le voir afficher une mine pareille.

Ce n'était sûrement pas ce petit Uchiha qui allait foutre en l'air tous ses plans. Même si le blond ne voulait pas se remettre avec lui pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revoit son jugement, il en était certain. L'amour qu'ils avaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre dans leur adolescence était on ne peut plus sincère, et il se maudissait encore d'avoir rejeté un homme tel que Naruto. Mais personne ne connaissait mieux le blond que lui, il était certain que lui aussi l'aimait encore, au plus profond de lui. Sasuke n'était rien qu'une aventure de passage sensé le remplacer. Leur histoire n'était pas sérieuse, au fond, il le savait. Le brun n'avait servi qu'à guérir le cœur qu'il lui avait brisé au lycée, ce n'était rien de plus. S'il lui laissait un peu de temps pour y penser, Naruto s'en rendrait vite compte et reverrai ses choix. Il suffisait d'attendre – tout en étant présent – et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas quelques regards froids et hautains qui allaient le faire reculer. Neji n'avait pas peur de son amant, peu importe ses menaces et ses vaines tentatives pour le repousser loin du blond. Tant que Naruto était d'accord pour lui parlait, l'Uchiha n'avait rien n'à dire. Ce n'était que son petit ami, pas son tortionnaire.

S'éloignant du groupe de ses anciens amis, Neji reporta rapidement ses yeux sur Sasuke, plus loin. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard froid, avant que le brun ne disparaisse finalement de leurs yeux, quittant la pièce.

Une chose était sûre, il haïssait Sasuke Uchiha !

* * *

Dans une des petites pièces annexes à la salle de réception, deux jeunes femmes étaient occupés à détailler leur amie sous toutes les coutures, la noyant de compliments, des étoiles pétillantes dans les yeux. La jeune femme en question avait revêtue une magnifique robe de mariée d'un blanc cassé, accentuant parfaitement son teint de neige, ses seins élégamment rehaussés par un bustier de dentelle. Quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure violine était relevés dans un petit chignon lâche, parsemé de plusieurs petites fleurs roses, égayant le tout.

– C'est l'heure, Hinata. Déclara alors la voix de sa mère qui venait d'entrée.

– J'arrive.

Hinata se tourna vers ses deux meilleures amies, un petit sourire timide accrochée aux lèvres. Les savoir avec elle à ce moment la soulagée sur plus d'un point, elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir toutes deux choisie pour témoins. Epoussetant doucement sa robe de ses fines mains, Hinata releva fièrement la tête. Elle se sentait prête.

– Aller ma grande, quand il faut y aller… ! Lança Ino en ouvrant la porte devant elle.

Sakura attrapa le bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table à côté de l'entrée et le mis entre les mains de la future mariée, lui offrant par la même occasion un petit sourire d'encouragement. Respirant une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, Hinata s'avança, prête à rejoindre son futur époux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Chapitre relativement court et lent au déroulement de l'histoire, principalement dans le but de faire entrer en scène tous les personnages.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir)

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! =3

Avant de commencer, petite précision ! Un petit morceau du lemon apparaitra ici^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Debout, droit comme un i », Kiba observait d'un œil attentif les gens présent dans la grande salle de l'église. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi le centre de toutes les attentions. Avoir autant de regards rivés sur lui avait le don de le rendre nerveux au possible, lui donnant une irrésistible envie de fuir à toute jambe. Pourvu qu'Hinata arrive vite, elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer et le détendre dans un moment pareil.

Alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il sentit comme une légère pression dans son dos, sur son omoplate. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son meilleur ami, la main toujours posé sur lui. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence tellement la situation le stressait. Soulagé de trouver un peu de soutient, Kiba lui rendit son sourire, avant de murmurer :

– Tout le monde nous matte, c'est lourd.

– C'est ça d'être un beau mec, mon pote. Répondit le blond dans un sourire supérieur. Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude mais bon, on s'y fait, à force.

Réprimant l'envie de lui frapper amicalement l'épaule, Kiba se contenta de rétorquer :

– T'as l'habitude parce que toutes les filles bavent sur Sasuke.

– Hm, ça je dois te l'accorder. Confirma le blond en posant un regard gourmant sur son amant, assis plus loin. Mais d'un autre côté, qui ne baverait pas devant un tel homme.

– Heu… Là, j'peux pas trop te dire.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit aussitôt écho dans l'immense salle, attirant sur eux quelques regards supplémentaires, dont celui de Sasuke assis un peu plus loin. Un peu gêné d'avoir ri si fort, Naruto lui lança un sourire idiot, auquel le brun répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, étirant tout de même un petit sourire amusé.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à rétorquer, une douce musique résonna dans l'immense salle, amenant le silence dans les rangs des invités. Kiba et lui se tournèrent aussitôt vers la grande porte de la bâtisse, apercevant déjà la future mariée qui s'avançait, accrochée au bras de son père. La jeune femme marchait lentement parmi la foule, un léger rougissement teintant ses joues, n'ayant pas non plus l'habitude qu'autant de regard sois rivée sur elle. Attendri, Kiba lui offrit un doux sourire, ne la quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux jusqu'à son arrivé à l'hôtel.

Le prête commença alors son long discours, attirant l'attention de quelques personnes. Mais de son côté, Naruto s'ennuyait fermement. Franchement, il fallait le dire, ce genre de discours à rallonge était d'un ennuie. Bien sûr, il était profondément heureux d'avoir pu accompagner son meilleur ami jusque-là mais honnêtement, il aurait aimé que cette partie de la journée se termine plutôt vite. Le regard que lui lança d'ailleurs Sakura, en face de lui du côté de la mariée, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

Balayant rapidement la salle du regard, il observa les invités présents, tous plus ou moins intéressés par le discours du prêtre. De là où il était, il put voir que quelques filles n'avaient pas résistée à l'envie de pleurer, gagnées par l'émotion. Il trouvait ça mignon, quelque part. Même s'il ne s'était jamais réellement sentit attiré par une femme, il pouvait leur trouver tous un tas de qualités et leur petit côté émotive et sentimentale qu'elles s'efforçaient bien souvent de cacher l'avait toujours particulièrement attendri. Il avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois taquiner Hinata, Ino et Sakura lorsque ce genre de choses leur arrivés. Les voir pleurer devant un film ou être profondément attendrie devant un simple petit chaton l'amusait toujours, et il ne s'en cachait pas.

De son côté, Sasuke trouvait ça vraiment agaçant. Pas qu'il soit un monstre glacial sans une once d'émotions, non. Mais franchement, elles n'étaient pas à un enterrement, à ce qu'il sache. C'était quoi ces manières de fondre en larmes lorsque la mariée prononcée le célèbre oui ». Sincèrement, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

Après de longues minutes de blabla incessant et inutile aux yeux de Naruto comme de Sasuke les deux jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent enfin sous les acclamations plus ou moins bruyantes de l'assemblé, avant de quitter l'église pour se noyer sous la traditionnelle pluie de riz que leur réserver leurs amis. Naruto fut d'ailleurs de la partie et s'en donna à cœur joie, sous le regard tendrement agacé de son amant. Kiba et Hinata éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de sortir de la foule, visiblement bien décidé à les repeindre de la tête au pied.

Sasuke s'éloigna afin de ne pas être trop prit dans leur petit jeu, attendant patiemment qu'ils se calment. Sai le suivit rapidement après avoir lâché sa femme qui partait déjà en direction de Naruto, toute excitée à l'idée de lancer du riz elle aussi. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien, ces deux-là.

Sai se tourna légèrement vers Sasuke, lui offrant un bref sourire amusé. Le brun lui rendit dans un simple rictus, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke avait toujours plus ou moins apprécié le brun. Il était l'une des très rares personnes avec qui il avait pu avoir quelques discussions simple et même plaisante, sans avoir besoin d'afficher en permanence son masque de gentillesse hypocrite. Sai semblait se foutre complétement de l'avis des autres, défendant ce qui lui semblait juste et n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, même si ça pouvait être blessant. Il n'était pas du genre à juger sans connaitre, à faire la morale ou à faire des reproches juste pour le plaisir de se sentir supérieur, comme la plupart des gens. Sasuke aimait ce genre de caractère. Quelque part, il leur trouvait quelque point, ce qui était tout de même vraiment très rare, il fallait l'avouer.

– Sasuke. Souffla soudainement une voix chaude derrière lui.

Deux bras vinrent aussitôt encercler les hanches du jeune homme, un corps chaud se collant à son dos dans une douce étreinte. Etirant un fin sourire, Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête et aperçu quelques mèches blondes se balader sur son épaule. Le parfum caractéristique de son amant parvint à son nez, lorsqu'il l'entendit reprendre :

– Tu ne viens pas sur la photo, j'imagine ?

– Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le brun dans un sourire malicieux.

– Parce qu'il faut toujours que je te le demande cent fois avant que tu n'acceptes enfin.

– J'aime t'entendre me supplier.

– Enfoiré.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'étira un peu plus avant de sentir deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue dans un petit smack humide. Il repoussa légèrement les bras musclés de Naruto et se retourna pour attraper ses hanches à son tour, avant d'ajouter :

– Aller, je veux bien accepter sans me faire prier pour une fois.

Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, Naruto afficha une mine faussement émerveillée, avant de répondre :

– Oh ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps, monseigneur.

– Oh, mais, je ne fais pas ça gratuitement.

Un sourire pervers éclairant peu à peu son visage, Sasuke se pencha lentement vers lui avant de venir capturer ses lèvres. Les bras de Naruto se resserrèrent autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il répondait aussitôt à son baiser, d'agréables petits frissons parcourant déjà son corps. La langue de Sasuke vint caresser la sienne dans un mouvement sensuel et langoureux, alors que ses mains descendaient lentement vers ses fesses, les caressant lentement à travers son pantalon noir. Naruto ne put empêcher un doux gémissement de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la poigne des mains de son amant saisir fermement ses fesses, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il fit alors glisser sa main dans ses cheveux ébène, les tirants légèrement, avant que Sasuke ne rompe le baiser. Frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes, les faisant frémir, Naruto reprit :

– Je te rembourserai ce soir, dans ce cas.

– J'y compte bien. Répondit le brun en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, une lueur perverse passant dans ses yeux.

– Hep, ça suffit vous deux ! Gronda une voix féminine.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons tournèrent leur visage vers Ino, debout devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et la tête légèrement penchée. La jeune femme ignora le regard noir de Sasuke, contrarié d'être coupé ainsi dans son élan, et reprit :

– On vous attend pour la photo, bande d'obsédés.

– Hey ! On n'est pas des obsédés. Se défendit le blond dans une moue choqué. On exprime juste notre amour.

– En vous pelotant devant des inconnus ? Demanda la blonde dans un petit rire.

– C'est une façon étrange, c'est vrai, mais-

– Mais on s'en fou de ce que ces cons peuvent bien penser. Coupa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Geste que Naruto et Ino copièrent aussitôt, agacés par un tel manque de tact et une façon de parler aussi grossière. Décidément, Sasuke ne changerait jamais. Pas étonnant que la plupart des gens le connaissant ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Entre Naruto et lui, c'était vraiment le jour et la nuit.

Consentant finalement à se détacher l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons suivirent la blonde jusqu'au reste du groupe, attendant patiemment que le photographe se décide à immortaliser ce moment. Naruto se plaça aussitôt au côté de Sakura, tirant son amant à sa suite, leurs mains solidement accrochées l'une à l'autre. La jeune femme leur offrit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers l'objectif, imité par le reste du groupe.

Après avoir pris la traditionnelle photo de mariage, Naruto abandonna son amant quelques secondes pour aller féliciter les mariés comme il se doit. A savoir, leur sauter littéralement dessus et crier de joie comme un gamin, nombreux baiser à l'appui autant pour la jeune femme, rieuse, que pour le mari qui tentait en vain de le repousser. Sasuke observa la scène de loin, retenant un petit rire en voyant son amant se débattre ainsi pour atteindre la joue de Kiba.

Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut l'Hyuga s'approcher rapidement d'eux.

– Naruto ?

– Neji. Salua le blond en se tournant vers lui, un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres.

Surpris par un tel accueil, Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, soulagé. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois, il s'était plutôt attendu à une remarque méprisante ou carrément une totale ignorance de la part du blond. Alors le voir ainsi, prompt à avoir une conversation au moins amicale avec lui, lui donna bien du courage.

Se sentant de trop dans la discussion qui allait suivre, Hinata et Kiba s'éloignèrent, expliquant brièvement qu'ils devaient s'absenter pour continuer leurs photos de mariages individuelles.

– Ça a l'air d'aller. Commença le brun après leur départ.

– Ça va oui. Et toi ?

– Très bien.

Naruto lui offrir un sourire ravi, auquel Neji répondit aussitôt. Curieux, le blond finit par hausser un sourcil avant de lui demander :

– Tu es venu seul ?

– Oui, je… Enfin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dernièrement mais, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. Répondit le brun en étirant un petit sourire gêné.

– Oh, désolé.

– C'est rien.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, leur laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Evidemment, Neji n'attendait rien de bien concret de sa part pour l'instant c'était encore trop tôt mais au fond de lui, une petite once d'espoir était tout de même présente. Il espérait donc que l'information avait été enregistrée à sa juste valeur.

Alors que Naruto allait reprendre la parole, une voix froide et sèche le coupa dans son élan :

– Naruto.

Surpris, il se retourna vers son amant qui était maintenant à ses côtés, venant presque aussitôt se coller à lui. Les deux bruns se lancèrent un regard glacial, donnant au blond la désagréable impression d'être en milieu hostile, entre deux bêtes sauvages prêtent à s'étriper au moindre geste. Ne voulant pas voir la situation dégénérée, il s'empressa de reprendre :

– On va bientôt passer à table. On se verra plus tard, Neji.

– Oui, bien sûr. Répondit le brun en lui offrant un doux sourire, qui fit violement froncer les sourcils de son amant.

Aussitôt, Sasuke attrapa solidement la main du blond dans la sienne avant de le tirer doucement vers lui, le regard plongé dans celui du Hyuga, appuyant bien sa propriété. Neji perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le brun, le toisant à son tour d'un regard méprisant.

– A plus tard alors ! Reprit rapidement Naruto en s'éloignant, tirant Sasuke à sa suite.

Naruto adressa un bref regard peiné à son ancien petit-ami, s'excusant muettement pour le comportement plus que froid de son amant, avant de se détourner totalement de lui. Neji les observa alors s'éloigner en direction de la salle de réception, un désagréable sentiment d'amertume s'emparant doucement de lui.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la grande salle déjà bondé de monde prêt à déguster leur repas, Sasuke toujours solidement accroché à lui, Sakura se précipita vers eux, les yeux ronds et la mine visiblement très intéressée :

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora, trop habituée. Lui adressant un petit sourire crispé, Naruto répondit précipitamment :

– Rien, il m'a juste salué. Bon, on va s'installer, nous !

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Naruto avait déjà disparu à l'autre coin de la salle, échappant ainsi à ses questions gênantes. Attendant un peu plus loin, Ino se précipita à son tour vers elle lorsqu'elle les vit s'éloigner, lançant déjà un alors ? tout aussi intéressée. Question à laquelle son amie répondit par un simple mouvement de la tête négatif. Soupirant toutes deux de dépits, elles n'entendirent pas Shikamaru s'approcher d'elles avant qu'il ne demande, légèrement agacé par leur comportement :

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? Les voir s'étriper pour une histoire de couple ?

Surprises, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, avant d'échanger un regard septique. Finalement, la blonde lui répondit :

– Pas du tout, nous voulons juste les voir se réconcilier.

– Voilà. Soutenu la rose. Franchement, les voir en si mauvais terme après tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble, ça me déprime.

Ino acquiesça vivement, tout à fait d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Bien sûr, elles savaient que tout était de sa faute et que, quelque part, Neji n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Mais des années s'étaient écoulés depuis, ils étaient tous devenu adultes à présent. Leurs petites histoires d'adolescents ne devraient pas briser toute l'amitié qu'ils ont entretenue depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air ennuyé, avant d'ajouter :

– Vous pensez peut-être les aider mais vous vous y prenez mal. Faire enrager Sasuke en parlant sans arrêt de Neji, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

– Ce n'est pas notre faute s'il se met en colère pour un rien. Se scandalisa Ino, choquée par de telle accusation.

– Ne faites pas les innocentes. Sasuke est un mec, il aura naturellement envie d'envoyer son poing dans la tronche à quiconque essai de lui voler la personne qui partage sa vie. Et le connaissant, ça risque de partir en vrille bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent à nouveau un regard quelque peu coupable, méditant ses paroles. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympa de faire ça vis-à-vis de Sasuke, cette situation devait vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise. Tout autant que Naruto d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien.

Voyant que son petit discours eût l'effet escompté, Shikamaru les ramena à la réalité en ajoutant :

– Le repas va commencer, on ferait mieux d'aller s'assoir.

* * *

Hinata avait toujours voulu un mariage simple et sans artifices. Même si la grande lignée de sa famille préconisait les mariages capables de marquer les mémoires sur des générations par leur grandeur, la jeune femme faisait partit de ces gens simples pour qui un petit banquet entre ami était mille fois préférable à une cérémonie où elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des invités.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle organisa cette journée, elle fit en sorte que tout colle exactement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et, à sa grande satisfaction, elle avait effectivement réussit.

Le repas était commencé depuis plusieurs minutes, chacun mangeant avec les gens qu'ils affectionnaient le plus, décidant d'eux même où ils allaient s'assoir. Faire des plans de tables n'était pas toujours une très bonne solution, aussi la jeune femme préféra laisser le choix à ses invités, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner à en croire les rires qui s'échapper souvent de certaines tables.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'une des tables les plus bruyantes fut celle de leurs amis. Esquissant un tendre sourire, elle observa de loin sa petite bande discuter entre deux fourchettes, entrecoupées parfois de rire franc. Assise entre son cousin et son récent mari, elle reporta son attention sur ce dernier, qui semblait les observer lui aussi d'un œil envieux. Il aurait certainement voulu prendre part à leur discussion, mais les mariés devaient se démarquer des autres et partager une table en famille, c'était la coutume chez eux. Et puis, de toute façon, si elle avait invité Neji à leur table, l'ambiance aurait radicalement changé et n'aurait pas été aussi plaisante.

Vraiment, quel dommage qu'ils se soient tous quitté en si mauvais terme… Sasuke et lui se seraient d'ailleurs sûrement très bien entendus, en d'autres circonstances.

De leur côté, Naruto et les autres mangeaient tranquillement tout en évoquant quelques souvenirs du lycée.

– Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Gaara ? Demanda le blond, avant de porter son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

– Pas depuis qu'il a quitté Suna, non. Répondit Shikamaru.

– C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelle depuis aussi longtemps.

– Bof, Gaara a toujours été quelqu'un bizarre de toute façon. Fit constater Sakura en riant légèrement.

– Pourtant, tu savais apprécier ce côté quand tu es sorti avec lui. Rétorqua la blonde d'un air innocent en jetant un regard complice à Naruto.

La réaction fut immédiate les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent, gênée d'avoir à se justifier là-dessus devant son mari :

– C'était au tout début du lycée, ça ne compte pas. Bafouilla-t-elle, attrapant son verre pour échapper aux éventuelles questions à venir.

Souriant tendrement devant son attitude gêné, Sai lui offrit un doux sourire, lui faisant bien comprendre que ça ne le dérangé pas du tout. Même s'il avait plutôt vécu en solitaire jusqu'à leur rencontre, il était conscient que du côté de la jeune femme, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il s'était fait à l'idée depuis bien longtemps.

Voulant se venger de leur coup bas, Sakura tendit son verre maintenant vide à Naruto :

– Tiens, tu peux me le remplir ? Après tout, c'est toi le serveur ici.

– Oh, mais bien sûr ! Répondit le blond en attrapant son verre dans un immense sourire hypocrite, visible à des kilomètres.

Il remplit à nouveau le verre de vin, tout de même amusé au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Alors qu'elle récupérait le verre qu'il lui tendait, elle lança :

– Au fait, Ino. Tu es sortie avec un serveur toi aussi, non ? Tu sais, celui que tu as embrassée dans ce bar après avoir bu de la vodka avec Hinata et moi.

– Traitresse ! S'écria la jeune femme dans une moue choquée. On s'était juré de ne plus jamais reparler de cette soirée !

Sakura lui tira la langue, ses yeux lui criant vengeance », avant que Shikamaru ne s'étonne :

– Dans un bar ? Sérieux ?

– Oui, bon, c'était pour mes dix-ans, j'avais un peu forcée sur l'alcool. Répondit timidement la blonde en s'affaissant sur sa chaise, voulant disparaitre sous la table, honteuse.

Elle lança un regard noir à Sakura, qui se contenta de détourner les yeux dans une moue innocente. Amusé, Naruto relança rapidement :

– Allez, faites pas ces têtes, on a tous des histoires pas très catholiques à raconter.

– Ah oui ? Demanda Sasuke dans un sourire charmeur, soudain très intéressé.

Le regard cobalt devenant soudainement beaucoup plus chaud, Naruto glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de son amant avant de lui murmurer :

– Désolé mon chéri, toutes les choses salaces que j'ai pu faire, je les ai faite avec toi. Je n'ai rien à te raconter.

Sasuke étira un sourire pervers, presque diabolique, qui éveilla encore un peu plus la flamme dans les yeux azur. Captant la lueur de désir dans son regard, le brun s'amusa à passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le provoquant. Naruto plissa les yeux avec envie, attirant un nouveau sourire sur le visage satisfait de son amant, qui reporta finalement son attention sur la conversation de la table.

Alors que les filles repartaient dans leurs souvenirs d'adolescentes, Naruto observa d'un œil gourmand, mais néanmoins discret, le corps si tentant de son petit-ami, assis à ses côtés. Il voulait donc jouer ? Parfais, Naruto adorait ça !

Après avoir enfouie sa fourchette dans sa bouche, Sasuke réprima un haussement de sourcils en sentant la main chaude de son amant remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse avant de redescendre, effleurant rapidement son entre jambe. Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil dubitatif, que le blond ne sembla pas remarquer, trop occupé à trier sa viande de son autre main d'un air absent.

Pensant que le geste n'était peut-être finalement pas volontaire, Sasuke reporta son attention sur son assiette. Mais cette fois, il réprima un hoquet de surprise en sentant la main ferme de son amant se presser contre son membre, l'attisant violement. Ce n'était donc pas son imagination.

D'un petit geste de hanche, Sasuke tenta de repousser sa main avant de se reculer un peu plus au fond de son siège. Attendez, c'est quoi ce sourire moqueur qui étirait doucement les lèvres de Naruto ? Petit con maudissait le brun intérieurement alors qu'il tentait à nouveau d'échapper à la caresse.

Bien vite, la profondeur de la chaise atteint ses limites et le brun se retrouva bloqué contre le dossier. Il sentit la main se presser à nouveau contre lui, caressant son pantalon, palpant la partie de son corps qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller.

« Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose Se répéta intérieurement le brun alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement sous la caresse insistante. A sa grande horreur, même si sa tête était contre tout ça, son corps, lui, semblait tout à fait d'accord et commençait déjà à répondre positivement à la caresse.

D'un geste rapide et habitué, Naruto parvint à descendre légèrement la braguette du brun, le plus discrètement possible. Heureusement qu'Hinata avait prévu de mettre de grande nappe sous les tables et que Naruto avait toujours l'habitude de coller son amant. Sans ça, ils se seraient à coup sûr fait prendre.

Constatant que le brun ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon, Naruto étira un petit sourire satisfait avant d'y plonger avidement la main. Aussitôt, il vit la main de Sasuke se crisper sur son couvert, tandis qu'il se pinça discrètement les lèvres, stoppant le soupire d'aise qui faillit en sortir. Satisfait, Naruto caressa son membre du bout des doigts, l'attisant un peu plus, avant de le resserrer doucement à la base, entamant quelque lent vas et vient.

Sasuke reteint comme il put de gémir, une vague de chaleur s'emparant soudainement de lui, le dévorant de l'intérieur lorsqu'il sentit la main brulante se balader sensuellement sur lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra très légèrement, et il se dépêcha d'attraper son verre pour le vider d'une traite, tachant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Après quelques secondes interminables, la main de Naruto sembla abandonner sa tâche. Elle se retira lentement, releva légèrement la braguette comme elle put, et reprit sa place habituelle.

Surpris, mais néanmoins soulagé qu'il ne soit pas aller jusqu'au bout, Sasuke poussa un très léger soupire, qui fit à nouveau sourire le blond.

En plus d'être profondément contrarié par son geste, le voilà maintenant frustré au possible ! Et le pire, c'est que Naruto semblait s'en amuser.

– Bon, j'vais vous laisser un moment. J'ai trop mangé, il faut que je sorte un peu. Lança soudainement le blond devant le regard surpris de ses amis.

– A tout à l'heure alors.

Naruto émit un bref hm avant de se lever de table, sans un mot de plus. Il traversa la salle rapidement, n'oubliant pas d'aller dire un petit mot aux mariés en passant devant eux, avant de sortir. Sasuke le suivit du regard jusqu'au bout, s'attendant à un quelconque signe de sa part. Mais rien… De qui se foutait-il, sérieusement ?

– Ça va, Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Sakura, curieuse.

– Hm.

Replongeant sa fourchette dans son assiette d'un air boudeur, comme un gamin, Sasuke ne vit pas le regard surpris de ses amis posé sur lui. Se faisant la réflexion que ça ne les regarder peut-être pas, ils le laissèrent tranquille et reprirent leur discussion.

Après seulement quelques minutes, le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Distrait, il sortit l'objet et observa l'écran. Un message de Naruto ?

« Désolé d'avoir joué avec toi, mais c'était trop tentant. J'avais envie de te faire craquer mais au final, c'est moi qui ne peux plus tenir. J'ai envie de toi. Rejoins-moi dans la voiture, je t'attends. Je t'aime. »

Etirant un sourire carnassier, Sasuke rangea rapidement son portable dans le fond de sa poche. Il attrapa son verre et se resservit un peu de vin avant de se lever à son tour.

– Tu vas le rejoindre ? Demanda Sakura, curieuse.

– Ouais.

– A tout à l'heure alors. Lança la blonde, petit sourire malicieux à l'appui.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant son air concupiscent. Décidément, cette fille était d'une telle perversion qu'elle en ferait pâlir le créateur de playboy. N'ajoutant rien qui puisse ajouter de l'eau à son moulin, Sasuke se contenta d'un bref A tout à l'heure », avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

* * *

Confortablement allongé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, la tête posée contre la vitre, Naruto patientait. Il était sûr que Sasuke allait venir, il le connaissait bien assez pour l'affirmer. Il était persuadé que son petit jeu l'avait autant échauffé que lui, et il savait aussi qu'il en voudrait plus. D'ailleurs, l'endroit était idéal. Une voiture en plein milieu d'un parking désert à l'arrière d'une salle des fêtes, c'était plutôt propice aux petits égarements crapuleux. Surtout que le début du soleil couchant ajouter à l'ambiance un fond de romantisme non négligeable. Au tout début de leur relation, Naruto était loin d'imaginer à quel point son amant pouvait avoir l'esprit pervers, quelque fois. Il était toujours partant pour faire l'amour, peu importe le lieu, et ce détail de sa personnalité l'avait franchement surpris. Il semblait si sérieux aux premiers abords.

Alors qu'il allait se redresser pour changer de position, la portière face à lui s'ouvrit sur un brun passablement contrarié. Amusé, Naruto étira un fin sourire et lança :

– A en croire la tête que tu tires, j'ai plus l'impression que tu vas me tuer dans ce parking désert.

Ignorant sa remarque, Sasuke pénétra dans la voiture et s'allongea à moitié sur son amant, le surplombant. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et demanda froidement :

– Tu sais ce que je devrais faire ?

– Non ?

– Je devrais t'exister comme jamais et te laisser en plan ici jusqu'à demain.

Etirant un petit sourire innocent, Naruto glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun, approchant leurs visages, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

– Tu pourrais, oui. Mais tu en as envie tout autant que moi.

Sasuke posa une main sur la hanche de son amant et passa l'autre derrière sa tête, venant agripper quelques mèches blondes d'une main ferme. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, frôlant ses lèvres avec envie, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, leur souffle se mêlant. Naruto releva son visage vers le sien pour tenter de capturer ses lèvres mais Sasuke tira sur les quelques mèches qu'il tenait, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

Légèrement contrarié, le blond plissa les yeux et tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser mais Sasuke l'en dissuada en retenant plus fermement ses cheveux. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et leurs bouches se frôlèrent, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre contre sa bouche, les attisant. Naruto fixa le regard rieur face à lui avant de murmurer sensuellement :

– Sasuke… Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

Sasuke sentit une douce chaleur envahir à nouveau son bas-ventre, les souvenirs de leur petite entrevu repassant brièvement sans sa mémoire. Son regard glissa avec envie sur les lèvres pleines du blond, s'emblant l'appeler. Il vit alors sa langue passer sensuellement sur ses lèvres, pendant que sa jambe venait se frotter à lui, remontant lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Sasuke ne put retenir un léger soupire d'envie en sentant le genou du blond appuyer sur son membre, des images de lui, le rouge aux joues et criant de plaisir, passant rapidement dans son esprit.

– J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke… Souffla le blond avant de se redresser vers lui à nouveau, léchant lentement ses lèvres entrouvertes, le provoquant.

Sentant un désir incontrôlable exploser en lui, Sasuke se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser hardant. Sa langue partit déjà à la rencontre de sa jumelle, se mêlant à elle dans un combat langoureux, les faisant frémir.

Impatient, les mains de Naruto entreprirent déjà de déboutonner la chemise de Sasuke, tirant sur le tissu, l'arrachant presque, avant de caresser la peau à leur porté. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire en sentant les caresses brûlantes sur son torse, l'excitant un peu plus.

Ils se redressèrent à genoux sur les sièges et se séparèrent finalement, haletants. Naruto baissa la tête et partit dévorer le torse pâle du brun, caressant sa peau de sa langue, traçant un sillon humide le long de son ventre sculpté. Profitant de la caresse, Sasuke ferma les yeux et plongea les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les caressant amoureusement. Lentement, il sentit la langue du blond descendre, ses dents se plantant par moment dans sa chair, ses mains s'occupant déjà d'ôter son pantalon.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un profond soupire de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la main brulante de son amant empoigner tendrement son membre, effectuant déjà quelques mouvements. Naruto releva son visage à sa hauteur et captura ses lèvres, sa langue caressant avidement celle du brun pendant que sa main continuait de lui faire perdre la tête. Sa respiration s'accélérant peu à peu, Sasuke vint entourer de ses bras la nuque de Naruto, étouffant ses gémissements dans leur baiser alors que ses hanches se mouvaient d'elle-même, cherchant plus de contact.

Alors que ses soupires se faisait plus fort, Sasuke dut rompre le baiser, une plainte sonore passant ses lèvres. Amusé, Naruto déposa un rapide baisé sur le bout de son nez, tendrement, avant de se souffler :

– Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

Tentant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux, Sasuke le fixa avec envie, les yeux brumeux, avant d'hocher lentement la tête dans un nouveau gémissement. Etirant un sourire carnassier, Naruto attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents et la mordit tout en effectuant un mouvement plus rude. Sasuke se cambra dans un gémissement sonore, avant de voir le sourire du blond disparaitre soudainement. Lentement, il le vit se baisser.

Ses mains empoignant durement les cheveux du blond, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir en sentant une bouche brulante et humide se refermer sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans un délicieux cocon de chaleur. Naruto se mit aussitôt en mouvement, le faisant frémir, rendant peu à peu sa respiration hachée, ses plaintes s'accentuant sous le trop plein de sensation pendant qu'il tirait un peu plus sur les mèches blondes. Les mains halées partirent rapidement vers le dos du brun, les caressant rapidement avant de descendre vers ses fesses. Il les empoigna rapidement et les pétrit durement pendant qu'il le prenait en bouche, le crispant d'avantage dans un râle de plaisir.

Augmentant légèrement le rythme de ses caresses, Naruto entendit quelque accro dans la respiration du brun qui gémissait maintenant sans aucune retenu :

– NaAaruto ..!

Le blond plissa alors les yeux et accéléra le mouvement, agrippant fermement les reins de son amant. Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent douloureusement alors qu'il tirait un peu plus sur les cheveux blonds, son corps se cambrant sous une immense vague de plaisir. Dans un dernier râle, il se libéra enfin, le corps tremblant.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto se redressa lentement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement dans une moue douloureuse. Sasuke pouvait ne plus contrôler sa force lorsque le plaisir était trop grand, il lui arrivé souvent d'être un peu plus brusque lorsque la libération était proche. Naruto n'était pas du genre douiller, mais tout de même, ça faisait quand même mal !

De son côté, Sasuke se laissa tomber en arrière et s'appuya contre la portière, reprenant son souffle. Les joues légèrement rosis et les yeux mi-clos, il fixa le blond et souffla :

– Désolé.

– C'est rien.

Naruto lui offrit un doux sourire avant de tendre sa main vers lui et de passer ses doigts sur son ventre nu, le griffant tendrement. Sasuke le fixa, les yeux toujours emplie de désir et étira un petit sourire charmeur, appréciant la caresse. Son regard devenant espiègle, le blond demanda d'une voix innocente :

– Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

Amusé, le sourire de Sasuke s'élargie un peu plus avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il n'attrape sa nuque, approchant lentement son visage du sien :

– Comme d'habitude, tu as été parfait. Murmura-t-il avant de venir capturer ses lèvres.

Naruto répondit doucement à son baiser, griffant toujours d'une main le ventre à sa portée. Pendant que sa langue se mêlait à sa partenaire, il sentit les mains de Sasuke passer dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal. Souriant dans le baiser, Naruto finit par se détacher de lui en promettant :

– Je t'offrirai le reste ce soir en rentrant.

– J'ai hâte. Susurra en réponse son amant, venant capturer une dernière fois ses lèvres, avant de se rhabiller.

Naruto observa attentivement la scène, riant légèrement de voir le brun se débattre avec sa chemise qui était  
maintenant froissé au possible. Contrarié, Sasuke abandonna sa chemise quelque seconde pour s'occuper de son pantalon. Voyant le sourire du blond s'élargir, il lança :

– Ne te fou pas de moi !

– Ce n'est que du tissu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile. Répondit le blond en penchant légèrement la tête, amusé.

– Si tu n'étais pas aussi brut quand tu es excité, je n'aurai jamais ce problème.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un rire franc en accordant un point à son amant. C'est vrai que sur ce sujet, il n'avait pas tort. Beaucoup de vêtements s'étaient retrouvés déchirer violement dans leurs étreintes depuis le début de leur relation. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était simplement de la passion un peu violente qui le poussait à être rapide et brusque.

– Je t'en offrirai d'autres. Susurra le blond en se redressant.

Lentement, il s'avança vers lui d'un air prédateur avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou, mordillant déjà la peau blanche à sa portée. Sasuke pencha instinctivement la tête, lui laissant plus d'espace, tout en boutonnant sa chemise d'un air distrait. Mais, arrivé à la moitié, une main bloqua son avancé. Surpris, les sourcils du brun se haussèrent lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de son amant glisser à l'intérieur du vêtement, caressant lentement son torse.

– On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Naruto.

– Je sais…

Il le savait, certes, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en sentant la langue du blond caresser sensuellement son cou tandis qu'il se coller un peu plus à lui, rapprochant leur corps. Profitant tout de même un peu de la caresse, Sasuke se laissa faire quelques secondes, d'agréables frissons parcourant son corps à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Mais il savait que s'il le laissait continuer comme ça…

– Naruto… ! Gronda sourdement Sasuke en sentant les dents de son amant le mordiller doucement, accentuant ses frissons.

– Mais j'en ai envie… Gémit le blond d'un air suppliant et contrarié.

– Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et c'est pas en se frottant comme ça à moi que-

– Aller, juste comme ça, vite fait. Coupa le blond.

Soupirant d'un air ennuyé, Sasuke glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et les tira légèrement, plongeant son regard dans les deux yeux azur.

– Ce soir.

– Mais-

– Ce soir ! Coupa le brun. Promis.

Le blond afficha une moue boudeuse avant de finalement hocher la tête, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se rendre. Etirant un petit sourire amusé, Sasuke s'approcha lentement de lui et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser avant de reprendre :

– On devrait y aller, ils doivent se poser des questions.

– Hm.

Echangeant rapidement un dernier baiser, ils finirent par sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre les autres dans le grand bâtiment, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Finalement, il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-là. Mon calcul de départ était faux (à un chapitre près) X)

Merci de m'avoir lu et, j'espère, à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre)


End file.
